Similarities
by NiennaAngel
Summary: IanxKevin Kevin makes a daring move and finds he has as many, if not more, similarities than differences with his crush. Number 6 in the Illogical Love series.


I am so very sorry. I meant to have this typed and posted this past weekend, but then I "discovered" two anime series that I was really getting interested in. "Sukisyo" and "Gakuen Heaven" and I completely forgot to update. Anyway, enough of my excuses. Here is the IanxKevin and final installment of the "Illogical Love" series. Enjoy and please review even though I didn't update as soon as I should have.

* * *

The world's top beybladers were all gathered in a spacious mansion for three weeks of rest and relaxation away from the media spotlight, the rigors of training and the pressure of competition. They had spent a week being the teenagers they rarely had the chance to be without getting terribly bored until it started to sleet outside and they were forced inside with minimal entertainment. The lack of entertainment had led Oliver to suggest a simple game of truth or dare and after an hour they were actually finding themselves enjoying the simple, childish game due to the more adult nature of some of the questions and dares. After Lee confessed his fear of canines he started to look around for the group's next victim. Large orange eyes glinted with mischief as they landed on a monkey gazing hopelessly at a snake. "Kevin, truth or dare?" 

Kevin blinked several times as he stared at his captain and then grinned. "Dare of course!"

Lee smirked. It really wasn't a surprise that they adventurous, thrill-seeking monkey chose dare and it was exactly what Lee wanted him to do. "I dare you to kiss your crush" he stated firmly as Kevin jumped to his feet.

"What?"

"I don't repeat myself. You know that already. You're not too afraid to do it are you?" The accusation was too much for the monkey to stand.

Getting to his feet slowly he took a deep breath and let it out before turning to in the direction of his crush. Deciding that it would be too painful to draw it out he did the first thing that popped into his mind and crash tackled Ian as he pressed a kiss to the snake's lips. Ian was completely off guard, but that didn't stop him from taking advantage of the moment. He quickly took control of the kiss surprised when Kevin offered no resistance to the action and didn't even bother fighting for dominance. Ian pulled back and stared up at the neko-jin still laying on top of him a smirk on his lips. "You're cute for a cat." Kevin promptly blushed and scrambled off of his crush deciding that the floor was much more interesting than the snake's face. Ian reached out and tilted Kevin's head back up so that he could see into the one eye that wasn't covered by dark green bangs. "That was a compliment you know. You didn't have to go running away."

A sly grin made itself known on his lips as the monkey shifted uneasily in front of him trying to look at anything other than him. Leaning over he pressed their lips together in another kiss that was far from innocent by anyone's standards. Kevin pulled back blushing like mad and quickly gauging the reaction of his teammates and Ray. Lee and Ray both looked like they were going to start laughing any second, Gary didn't seem to care and Mariah wasn't even paying attention because she was obviously more concerned about just how high Ray's hand was going to go up Claude's leg. Sighing in relief that none of his makeshift family objected he offered a predatory grin to Ian and tilted his head in the direction of the exit. Grinning Ian nodded his consent and the two left to get away from the others.

Once inside Kevin's room the monkey walked over to the window and stared out at the sleet. Ian frowned and walked up behind him slipping his arms around the neko's waist. Kevin sighed and leaned back into Ian's chest. "I really thought that they would freak out when they found out that I like you. They're not as close minded as they used to be, but our teams still aren't exactly friends."

"That's to be expected. We grew up in very different ways. At least they don't want to kill each other anymore and maybe now that we're dating they'll even start to become friends." Ian gave his new boyfriend a quick, gentle squeeze as he rested his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Maybe. We didn't grow up that differently if you think about it. Most of the elders aren't known for being kind and just because we weren't forced to blade everyday we still did a lot of hard physical work. We all grew up away from society not knowing what the rules that the rest of humanity lived by. None of us really have family. The closest thing any of us have to family is Lee and Mariah's grandfather. Other than that we are our family. Lee, Gary, and Ray are my brothers while Mariah is my sister. My understanding is that no one on your team has any family either."

"True, but I'd rather not discuss our depressing upbringings." Ian gently turned the neko around and smiled at him. "Where's that grin that you showed me earlier? That was interesting." The predatory grin that had disappeared as Kevin thought about their teams' acceptance of them reappeared with a vengeance. Ian pushed Kevin up against the wall and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss as his hand slipped up the monkey's back in between his shoulder blades successfully pulling their bodies closer together. They pulled apart and smiled softly at each other. "Isn't this much better than being all depressing?" Kevin laughed before snuggling into Ian's embrace. Ian held him tightly and kissed the top of his head. "We have plenty in common, Kevin. We wouldn't like each other if we didn't. Opposites may attract, but they have to have something in common or they'll repel. Two magnets of opposite charge attract, but they're both still magnets and they both have electricity. They just have different charges. It's common sense."

Kevin lifted his head and looked into Ian's red eyes curiously. "Did you come up with that by yourself or did someone tell you that?"

"I came up with that on the spot actually. Are you impressed?" Ian pressed a quick kiss to Kevin's forehead with a smile.

"Yes, actually, I am." Kevin smirked and pressed a kiss to Ian's lips and started to push him back away from the window. He pulled away as he slipped out of Ian's warm embrace to walk over to the bed and sat down. He sighed and looked up at his new boyfriend. "For all our similarities we have a lot of differences. You only answer to Tala while I have to answer to the village elders. It's a backwards place and they don't always accept homosexuality. Neko-jins are a dying race Ian. They want marriages that will produce offspring and keep the race alive. We don't talk about Ray's relationship with Claude when he's in the Hills. If the elders ever found out that they're dating then he'll be exiled from White Tiger Hills never allowed to return. I don't want to lose my home, Ian. I don't want to give that up. Can you understand that and be willing to keep what goes on between us a secret from the rest of the world? We can tell the other bladers. I don't think they'll go running to the elders and rat me out, but the press, fans, and society in general have to be ignorant to our relationship." Kevin looked up at Ian sadly with fear and doubt shining in his deep purple eyes.

Ian smiled softly at him as he walked over to sit next to him. "That's fine. I don't really mind since I don't like the world to know my business anyway. I've only ever really confided in my teammates before. I don't let people get close to me easily and while I want to let you get close I still don't want the rest of the world anywhere near me. I guess we have that in common too." With a soft smile and a tender kiss Kevin's fears were all but annihilated. As different as they were they had too many similarities for him to worry over something like that.

* * *

Okay, so the whole elders being against homosexuality because the race is dying isn't exactly a creative twist on anything. I've read it before, but I thought it would put an interesting twist to it. That and I really wanted to give Kevin a speech. XD. I'm weird. I know. Please review.

Ian: Weird?

Kevin: That's a bit of an understatement isn't it?

No... well maybe a little.. okay yeah it is, but that's okay :)


End file.
